Never Taught To Be Nice
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: While battling Slade, something had gone wrong and Raven, Robin, and Slade were sucked into a wormhole. Now in some unknown place now they have to find someway to survive and get back home. The probably is: Slade has turned into a toddler. EDITTED 2/10/11
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"You're not going to do this Slade." Robin hissed at the villain.

"And who's going to stop me?" The man mocked. "You?" And he laughed in his face. Robin, with his anger management problems, raced towards Slade trying to hit him with his bo-staff. As if he was eating, Slade simply dodged the oncoming attack and tripped the Boy Wonder. "Face it Robin, you can't beat me, you never could." He laughed again.

Robin got up off the floor and cried as he charged the adult. It was on. In swift movements they attacked and dodged one another. Robin kicked out with his steel toed boots for the iron masked face. Slade punched Robin in the gut multiple times. Robin swung the staff at his chest. Slade stomped his foot down on the teen. Back and forth. Back and forth. They didn't stop even when Robins' leg broke. Even when he was confined to the floor, he did all he could to stop the man before him.

"You truly are pathetic. When will you learn that you have been defeated?" Slade questioned kicking his stomach, throwing him 15 feet across the room.

"What d-do you... _want_." Robin sputtered, spitting blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Want?" His eye widen dramatically. "What have I always wanted Robin?" He asked waiting for an answer. "Com'on Robin, I know you know the answer." Slade mocked.

Robin was too out of breath to answer, so instead he just glared.

"Sad. You'd expect after... how many has it been? 5? 6?" He tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Why do you even keep count?" A new, female, and yet familiar voice sounded in the room. The person came out of the shadows that hid her surprisingly very well and stood a few feet away in a fighting stance. "If you keep count, your brain is going to explode from over usage." She hissed at the masked man.

"Now, now Raven, haven't you ever been told to keep your words to yourself?" He mocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but I was never taught how to be nice. I'll keep it in mind for next time." She gave an innocent look before sliding back into a fighting stance.

In the background a faint _'What do you think you're doing!'_ was sounded by Robin.

Without a word the two charged at each other, giving a kick and a block each, Raven was forced back a few yards. Thus giving Slade just enough time to press a random button that he has on his arm. Nothing happened.

"SLADE WHAT DID YOU DO!" The ever yet annoying Robin commented on the villains actions.

Raven threw a blast of her powers at the man who side stepped it in automatic reaction. Before he could even realize what he had just done it was too late. A large black hole started to grow in the middle of the three, dragging them in.

Into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

crazynerd () - that's good. I hope you like this chapter!

CHAPTER TWO

When Raven woke up, the first thing she noticed that she was outside. But nothing looked familiar to her. She looked around and saw the body of an unconscious Robin only a few yards away. Though the next thing she saw shocked her. Beside her, curled up close in a ball was a little boy, about the age of 2-3, naked. Raven, feeling sorry for the boy, took off her cloak and draped it over the boys' body.

She got to her feet, stumbling a bit to her knees. She inhaled then got back to her feet. When she looked around, she saw a world that she swears she would never see. The sky was clear of clouds and what should be blue was a rich mixture of purple/blue though the large sun was high in the sky. There were gigantic trees everywhere! A mountain was miles high, with a waterfall coming out of a cave into a wide river and into a clear crystal blue lake.

In the matter of seconds, dark and very large clouds were rolling in from the distance. Raven rolled her eyes, believing and yet disbelieving the fact that weather can change so fast. Fixing her eyes on the two boys that laid in the field, she raised her arms and spoke, "Azarath Mentrion Zynthos," clearly. Nothing happened. Again, "Azarath Mentrion Zynthos." Nothing happened still. Raven took this time to panic. _What's happened? How did I lose my powers!_

In the distance thunder rolled.

Groaning, she gave up. She walked over to the small boy and picked him up, wrapping the cloak around his body before placing him on her hip. Next she looked over at Robin. _How am I suppose to move you?_ She half whined to herself. She didn't want to leave Robin, nor the child by themselves. It didn't seem right. So with the child on her right hip, she used her left hand to drag her friend and leader by his cape out of the field.

**1 Hour Later**

He stirred in his sleep. He didn't know why, but he was very comfortable. Sub-consciously, he gripped onto the cloth that was under his hand and pulled it closer.

Raven looked down at the toddler in her lap. Ever since she had found the small cave by the waterfall and light a fire by her demonic survival knowledge, which has come in handy more than once in her life. This child that was in her lap confused her. Though she had her thoughts. This child in her lap, he kept himself distance yet close to her. What else can she do? Raven couldn't leave him alone. So she took him in.

Robin was a different story. His leg had been broken because the idiot wouldn't stop fighting against Slade. Now he was unconscious with sticks on either side of his broken leg to help it mend properly. This would have been a good time for her powers... But laying on the stone-cold ground wasn't going to help all that well.

_"Mmm haa..."_

The noise came from the sleeping toddler. It wasn't pleasant. Not pleasant at all. It's like he was trying to hide a cry or a whimper. Like he was being beaten. Raven brushed his hair from his face, his eyes fluttering open. Baby blue eyes met violet.

"Whe' am I?" He asked. His voice sounded scared though it seemed like he was trying to hide it. _Why would he hide it?_ Though, he might be more scared if he realizes he's not in Kansas anymore.

In a low whisper, hiding her own fear, she did her best to answer the small boy's question. "I do not know." She could have died then and there on the look on his face. Panic and worry wore his face. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure your safe." She couldn't tell if he was calmer or not, but she simply broken her own rule and pulled the boy to her chest and into a hug. _What is happening to me?_ She asked herself. Without even thinking she starting rubbing his back.

"Waven, what happened?" The boy asked. She looked at him in shock, _How does he know my name?_

That's when she noticed something, or more like figured something out:

1) Robin, Slade and I were sucked into a wormhole

2) I woke up to find us in a strange place

3) Robin is unconscious with a broken leg

4) My powers are gone

5) Slade is missing

6) And there is a toddler with me

_Ok... wait. If Slade is missing and there is a little boy beside me... then..._

"Slade?"


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

BlackMenCanJump - does that mean you like the story?

crazynerd () - so would i if i found out that someone i hated turned into a toddler and was in my care! i really hope that can't happen, because if my ex boyfriend does, i would proably kill him... or baby him...

Sculllyga - um... i can't speak spanish(?) but i think i got Interseting out of that...? but i hope that means you like it! '^.^

Utah () - sorry about the chapters... i kinda having troublw with just getting this chapter this long. its kinda why i put the **bold** things in to put in space and thoughts. but yeah, slade is, well, slade and stuff. though, for future reasons is to why slade will look the way he does... but the other parts, like the military and such will still me there.

TheEndReaper - lol, well, thats good. but this just might make you cry... im not sure really, i just wrote it, but if i didn't there is a chance... not sure... i hope you enjoy this! i hoep to put in more funny parts!

CHAPTER THREE

_"Slade?"_

The boy turned his head away from her, not wanting to look at the teen. Not look at her face. Not see what she would think of him.

"Slade, it must be you..." She trailed of whispering to him. Her hand was still resting on his back, not wanting him to fall. A lone tear rolled down his cheek, looking outside where heavy rain poured over the cave entrance. "What happened to you?"

"Why?" Came his whispered voice finally after long minutes of silence. "Why d' ou' eve' care? Why don' ou' leave li' ever'on else?"

Shock hit her hard. Here was a toddler who wants to be left alone? Well not really wanting it, but have been left alone in the past, _'Like everyone else.'_ Who would leave him? He was just a little boy. Well he was an adult, but not at the moment. She couldn't see past his boyish face. "Why would I leave you? You're a toddler, for Azar's sake! And if it wasn't for me, you would be nude!" She exclaimed, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ever'on aw'ways leaves me." He whispers, a sob leaving his mouth as more tears run down his face. Painful memories hitting him hard.

Raven watched as _Slade_ tried to hold back his tears, failing miserably. His small hand clenched in tiny fist at his sides. Her cape draped around his waist, showing pale pink skin over his tiny body. A few ribs showed through. In a swift movement, she was holding him close to her chest, trying to calm down the toddler.

"It's ok, I'm here now." She whispered into his dark, messy hair. His fist holding onto his leotards. _"I won't leave you."_ He continued crying, sniffling into her chest.

**That Night**

Slade was half sleeping on Raven's hip as she looked outside. This was defiantly not Earth. The plants glowed a neon colour, lighting up the ways. The cave, however, was only lit by the fire. The rain had stopped only an half an hour ago, giving off the most beautiful scenery ever! The rain drops sparkled the grass.

Robin still wasn't awake, which worried her. He should have been awake an hour ago at the least. From what she could tell, he only had one broken bone and a few scratches. Slade even said that he didn't go too far when he was hitting him. He needed to be awake soon.

Raven was doing fine... kind of. Besides the fact that the same person that was working for her father was now that toddler that she was carrying around, other than that she was doing pretty good. Another good thing about her demon heritage, she didn't need to eat that often. Slade, on the other hand, she didn't know. He was already fast asleep when the topic hit her.

It was getting to the point where she needed to lie down, to sleep. She refused to sleep. But she had to. She was the only one who can go out and get food. Well, _Slade_ could, but as a toddler, she would put her foot down. So giving in to her body's demands, she walked over the east side of the cave and laid down. The toddler in her arms snuggled into her side for warmth. Raven got comfortable the best she could and closed her eyes. Drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Later That Night**

_"No! Moth'r! Fath'r!"_

Raven shot up from her sleep. She first looked outside, it was still dark out. Then to the boy that was screaming. His tear stained cheek and puffy eyes highlighted by the neon light from the outdoors. Tiny whimpers between his cries gave away his nightmare.

She sat up and pulled him into her lap.

_"Don' leave me!"_

"Slade, please wake up, please Slade." She spoke softly rocking him back and forth. His cries came softer. His baby blue eyes fluttered open, scared. "Ssh, don't cry. I'm here." She spoke.

"Moth'r?" He asked confused. Tear rolling down his soft cheeks.

"No, sweetie, it's me." She cradled him to her.

"Waven?" She nodded and kissed his head.

They sat there, he in her arms. They sat there till dawn, hoping, wanting, the memory to be gone from his mind.

"What happened?" Raven broken the hours' long silence. "Why were you crying?" She asked him. He laying there, head rested on her shoulder. "Why were you crying about you parents? Why were they leaving you?"

She looked down at him, and he, her. Raven's breath got caught in her throat when he spoke.

"They hated me."

Spoke of evil.


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is more funny... plus the fact that i was half alseep whan i started it. and has anyone noticed how much pirate talk and baby talk are alike? oh, and sorry for any confusement... if you want i can put in whats said at the bottom... but its less fun...

reviews!

PWNi0wn - well, if you look through them, this is the first story where slade gets turned into a baby... or at least with the raven/slade pairing... and thanks that you think im unique... i think my friend think that to... you know, in the head... lol

Speedy () - right about leaving slade when he was a baby? and no, i don't hate robin, but this is a raven/slade story and its SLADE robin hates him... so robin just ends up the bad guy...

Quoththeraven1103 - well, slade couldn't have been and evil genius his whole life? now could he? he had to be innectent at one point... well, im so glad that you like it!

crazynerd () - i know... maybe robin is brain dead? lol, jk!

half demon raven () - ok... i take that as you like it...

Sculllyga - ah, ok... that makes sense. but on the good part! i knew you were speacking spanish! thats a good thing? right?

enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

_"They hated me."_

_Spoke of evil. _

"Why would they hate you?" She asked him. "How could they hate you?" She looked into his blue eyes, fear drifting over them.

"B'ca-"

He was cut off by a painful moan coming from his right. Both he and Raven looked over to see Robin stirring awake.

Raven sighed and got up, taking the boy with her and placing him back on her hip. She silently walked over to her friend and crouched beside him.

_"Mm,hmm."_ Came from his throat.

"Robin!" She harshly whispered. He didn't move. _And he calls Beast Boy a heavy sleeper?_ "Robin! Get up or I'll through you into the river!" She said in her normal voice, he still didn't get up.

Slade giggled. _Giggled?_ "Yah! In ri'er!" He squealed, his nightmare forgotten for now. Robin shot up, almost hitting Raven and Slade while in the presses. His eyes wide. The first thing he did was look at Raven, then the toddler, then back to Raven.

"Uh, Raven... Why, uh- why-wh-wh-w..." Apparently Robin can't speak so let's just have the toddler speak, just because it's cute...

"He won'rin' why 'uo 'ave a tod'r." Slade smirked up at the teen, then back to the 'whelp' as he just wants to call the annoying traffic light.

"Oh. Well, thank you." She smiled at Slade. Then turns to Robin. "Found him and I am doing my best to look after him."

"Wa' be'r th'n 'uo eve' could, _whelp_!" He giggled and stuck his tongue out at the whelp.

"Whelp!" Robin freaked pointing an accusing finger at the toddler. "That's it!" But sadly when he tried to move and get up, Raven pushed him down and a sharp pain that felt like a knife was being stabbed into his leg. That's when Robin realized that his leg was still broken.

"Raven, why did you not heal my leg?" He sounded annoyed. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ro-bin. For your information, my powers are gone!" Raven glared at Robin. "And if I were you, I would be more respectful to your friends. Especially when they dragged you half a mile to shelter!" And with that, she turned and walked out of the cave, into the night sky.

Before she was gone from the entrance though, a faint, "Bye-bye whelp" was heard. Robin huffed, and with his red headed anger, he fell backwards hopefully to get more sleep.

**With Raven and Slade... where ever they went to...?**

Slade was looking around from his place on Raven's hip. Yes, he may have been an adult only, hopefully, 24 hours earlier, but this was something that he hadn't had. And though this girl was suppose to hate his living guts... well guts in total, she hated him when he was dead. Maybe being a kid again is a good idea. Though, it was a complete accident.

Silence was broken by Raven. "So, whelp, huh?" She giggled while asking. "Sounds... not American." She pulled Slade closer to her. "So, where are you from anyways?"

Slade took her by surprise. In his head, he was debating with himself. He was one of the smartest people in the world, and knew what could happen if he told her. But at the same time he kinda need her to help him. _I guess I have no chose..._ _stupid body..._ He growled to himself. He looked at Raven and spoke. "I was 'orn an' rai'ed in Jump. My fam'ly i' rich, thou' I'm the las' on' lef'. My pa'ents 'ever wan'ed me bu' didn' wan' to 'ave an abor'ion. So af'r I was 'orn, ou' bu'ler rai'ed me. An' he f'om Brit'n, so I co'ffuse pe'le whe' I say wor's diff'ent."

"Ah, so you're like an American-brit boy?" She joked.

"Ha ha, ve'y funny!"

"So, that's what you meant by your parents hating you?" She asked, he nodded. "I was kinda the same way... almost." Her voice became low. "As you know, I hate my father, but I loved, or at least liked my mother. But we hardly ever touched each other, only when necessary. But I hardly saw her, my mentor, Azar, raised me since I could remember. I wished I could see my mother more often, but was told not to by almost everyone in the temples. So, kinda at this moment, I wish I had your life..." She trailed off.

"It funny ho' 'do pe'le could b' so mu' alik' an' ye' n't no!" Slade said, then he let a small growl escape from his throat.

"You hate being a toddler don't you?" She smirked down at him, who glared up at her.

"Yes..." And with a yawn he layed his head down on her shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

btw, i really do hate thunder storms, so its kinda hard to consontrate when your sitting beside a window...


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took so long! i have only 2 days left of grade 11 till i have exams. thats why i didn't update on any storys! plus i had soo many e-mails to cetch up on. i just happened to finish them so i could finish writing this!

reviews!

Quoththeraven1103 - no i wouldn't say it was bad. my mom runs a daucare in our basement and i don't go down there much but i pretty much know how they talk and act. plus i babysit. though i still have trouble understanding what they are saying half the time. well 'american-brit boy' was just a nickname that i thought of... and kinda from what cyborg called beast boy what he was britishtized. and whelp i had gotten from pirates of the caribbean, you gotta love jack! raven and slade have to be my two favorite characters on both sides of the law.

BlackMenCanJump - ah that makes sence, well sorry it took so long, as much as i hate school i still have to go... that or i have to pay my parents rent and im only getting babysitting money.

Speedy () - well i kinda didn't read the comics because i don't know where to get them on the internet. and all raven can do at the moment is make sure it heals properly since her powers are gone. and im still thinking about that.

JosephineX - well i think this is the first story where slades the one that turns into a toddler. it has to be funny if slades a toddler.

enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

_He pushed himself to the very back of the cupboard. He hated it here, but it was the only safe place._

_There was yelling all around him, the voices was looking for him. Both of them. He could only think of hiding, just like every time. He cringed when heavy footsteps came down the stairs above his head. He knew they were coming for him. They always do._

_The cupboard door opened, the hallway light landing on him._

_"There you are." A sneered voice boomed into his ears. A large hand came out and gripped his shirt and pulled him out and off his feet, tears threatening to escape their hold._

_He will not show weakness._

_Like always, he would be strong. Even when he was beaten half to death._

_"No! Fath'r."_

_He couldn't hold it back. Always his father would beat his strength out of him, till he would crumple._

_"Pleez fath'r stop!"_

_And the beating would continue._

_"Moth'r pleez!"_

_And always he would beg his mother to stop him, as she stood there and watched the 'show.'_

Raven woke up to kicking and screaming again. This was really starting to scare her. She picked up the small boy and held him to her, trying to get him to be quite.

_"Pleez stop, I'll be good..."_

She held him close, rocking her body, soothing him, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

_"I'll be good..."_

Tears soaked her leotards, his cries not quieting.

"It's ok, sweetie. They aren't going to hurt you. I'll protect you." She whispered in his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT KID!" Robin's voice brought Raven back to realizing she was in the cave. Slade's cries increased.

"It's just a nightmare Robin, we all get them." She couldn't help but not keep the anger out of her voice.

"Whatever, just shut that kid up." Robin laid back down and waited for sleep to overcome him.

"Robin, he's a frightened kid, leave him alone." She whispered, hatred filled her eyes.

"Who is that kid anyways?" Robin's voice echoed through the cave. Raven stared at the teen, she wanted to tell him, she really did, but she couldn't. She knew how he was going to react when he found out that the little boy that was taking up so much was the man that he had wasted much of his life on, Slade.

**The Next Morning**

Raven hadn't gotten to sleep since Slade had woke her up from his nightmare. And to make it worst, she knew that Robin was awake the whole time so she couldn't talk to the child or to herself. _Why do I talk to myself again?_ Anyways, she could smell the smoke from Robin's brain working on over-drive the whole night. It was that bad.

On the other hand, Slade slept like a baby the rest of the night. He was still asleep in her lap. Though he didn't sleep for much longer, she could hear the sound of his stomach growling and knew that it was disturbing him from his peaceful rest. Even the slight sound of Robin's stomach was echoing around the cave as well. Slade's stomach growled again, he groaned in annoyance and pushed his face into her belly; the only one that stayed quiet. _I need to get us some food._

Hours later the sun was high in the sky, the fire was lit, and the smell of cooking meat arose the sleepy toddler. His mouth watered, he had to stop the drool from rolling down his chin multiple times. He opened his eyes to a blurry vision of Raven sitting in front of the fire with a stick in her hand. Slade rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. That's when he noticed that Raven's cape was wrapped around him to use as a blanket and a pillow at the same time. He opened his tiny mouth (or just tinier from his usual adult one) and yawned.

"Waven?"

She looked over and saw the woken toddler. Raven crawled over and gathered him up in her arms before heading back to the fire.

"Uh, Waven, wat is dat?" He pointed at the cooking food.

"Well, from what I had gathered so far, it's something like rabbit." Raven said pulling it out of the fire and in front of her face. Slade's eyebrows knitted together.

"Ar' 'ou sayin' 'ou don' know?"

"Yep," She took a bite of the meat. "But I have to say, my cooking skills are way better at the moment." And took another bite. Slade looked up at the teen; he was hungry but knew not to ask. Things always happened if he asked for something, anything. Even to go to the washroom. Raven ripped off a piece of meat and handed it to the boy. "You know, you could have asked for some. You don't need to just sit there; I told you I won't hurt you." Slade didn't acknowledge what she had said if he heard her in the first place. He just ate the small piece in small bites, as if he wasn't going to get anymore. Raven shook her head and gave him the rest of her piece and started cooking another for herself.

His whole life he knew that if you take small slow bites, you'll fill up faster and not have to eat as much. Even with his butler raising him, his parents made sure that he was fed very little or nothing at all. Made sure his life was hell. And even after going to Hell himself, he would say that his childhood was much worst.

By the time that Raven's food was done cooking, Robin had woken from his nap that he had taken when the sun had came up. The one thing that woke him up; _Food_. Men could only think about their stomachs.

"Ok, what's cookin?" He asked dragging himself into a sitting position. Robin could swear the kid was laughing at him when Raven didn't answer him. "Raven. Raven? Raven! Hello! Are you going to answer me?"

"Waven, Whelp is ta'kin' to 'ou." The kid spoke to the demoness.

"Oh, sorry about that." Raven looked at Robin, "Yes?"

Robin could see that she was a little annoyed from last night, even if he was stating the truth. Though at some points he had heard her sigh lightly and shift during the night he could tell she was awake. Raven being tired was never a good thing. Robin looked away and to the food that was beside his friend. "What's that?" It was simple and hopefully keeping him out of her wrath.

"Rabbit I believe. But I'm not sure, not many creatures here look like ones back home." She took a bite from the piece in her hand. From what Robin could tell it was meat and meat was food. Then he noticed the kid in Raven's lap was crewing on a piece with another in his hand. He couldn't really pin-point the mix emotions he was feeling at the moment, but he knew none of them were happy.

"WHY DOES THE KID HAVE FOOD AND I DON'T!" Before he knew it, those words had left his lips and he was in trouble. He was glad for one thing, Raven didn't have her powers. But that didn't stop her. Next thing he knew, the stick that was in her hand had landed on his broken leg with a loud _SLAP_.

Robin cried out in pain.

Slade was giggling like a maniac.

And Raven had an evil smirk on her face; sharp white fangs peaked out between her slightly parted lips.

sooooooo, how did'ya like it? well, you can tell me that in a review! please!


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! i was at the trailer for a few days (4) so while i was there, i worked on some chapters. so this i just finished after the Canada Day festival i helped with. anyways, reviews!

BlackMenCanJump - nigga? sorry when i should my friend that, she burst oout laughing... anbyways, im working on it. i got one story down, the undead spirit will take... awhile, and i was suppose to do it, i got some of it done. anyways, im working on it. i dont know how long this will be...

Quaththeraven1103 - well, the only way to show who robin really is when slades on his mind is to show him as an immature dick. plus this is based around raven and slade, so robin has to be an inconsiderate, immatue, dick as you put it. and even one has a flaw. plus he has a broken leg and has no idea where he is, AND the last bad guy he saw was Slade! so he MUST be in a bad mood... or else hes secretly pregnant and is very moody. yes, i find that i make peoples past very sad, like i did with shegos past in the undead spirit. no one wants to have parents be abusive to anyone. plus it helps with SLades character doesn't? im so happy around little kids all the time to help with the talking. my best friend is 2nd oldest of 8 kids! im the oldest of three.

michioka - well the short form of it is, Slade was raised by their butler Wintergreen, and his parents hated him. does that help a little? sorry its late and have been a long day, hanging around a 4 year old...

Dragon Firefang - i will edit my storys, im working on it. my best friend - who is in her pjs watching sweeney todd beside me at the moment, why the hell am i telling you this? - will edit my storys... shes working on the undead spirit - don't comment on how many chapters there are! but shes working on them. and so am i... and don't worry things will be explained in this chapter... I KNOW! SLADE IS SO EVILLY CUTE! HOW CAN ANYONE HATE HIM! im trying to keep slade as he is but at the same give him a new life that he should have had in the first place... i hope you'll keep reading this...

enjoy!

CHAPTER SIX

They didn't realize how much time had passed since they had first gotten to this unknown place. Raven had been catching food everyday for them to eat, it wasn't the same every day, they had a few different options to choose from, but they never really knew the names of the creatures that they were eating. They called what they were eating by what they reminded them of from on earth. Like they had, Rabbit that had duck feet, Otter that grew to at least 5 feet long, Snake that had some fur on it head and spine, Deer that had poison in its antlers, and Owl that has no eyes.

Ever since they had gotten there, Robin still hadn't found out who the kid really was. Plus his leg was almost fully healed, besides the fact that his ass was killing him from having to sit on the stone ground all day without leaving the cave. He couldn't tell if his clothes were getting looser or tighter from the lack of exercise. He grew more bored during the days, being forced to look after the little brat when Raven went to get food for them. He'd swear he knew the kid, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Slade was so happy to be out of Raven's cape and into real fitting clothes, though it was something that he wouldn't expect as clothes in the first place. When they had the Deer, Raven saved the skin and had somehow made some kind of gown that draped over his head and down to his knees, and two holes for his arms. Yet, it was very comfortable, besides the fact that Robin kept making fun of him for wearing a dress. At least it was better than being confined to one place because he didn't want the cape to fall off him. Now he and Raven used it as a blanket.

Ever since she had been hunting more and more, Raven's demon side has been growing. She's become quicker, quieter, and more deadly. Even Slade jumps when she comes up behind him. Her muscles have been showing more through her pale skin. And to top it off, her demon form had completely changed from when they had first gotten there. The others just haven't noticed.

**Noon**

Slade was playing in the stream to cool down on the burning hot day. Raven was at the shore collecting some water in a wood bowl that she carved out for Robin. This was a normal routine everyday when it wasn't raining.

Raven waded into the water, leaving the water filled bowls on the side, cooling off her sun soaked skin. The water was rushed, due to the waterfall less then quarter mile from where they were, but it was an easy pace that they weren't falling over. This was the only way they really got baths was by going into the river. Robin got his by Raven dumping water on his head.

Somehow Raven had come to love living in this place, she didn't want to go home. _This place is so much better than my adopted home. Why haven't I heard of this place before?_ In her thoughts, Slade had came up and hugged the young women's legs. He has been acting more and more like a child, though better behaved.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked. Slade had been sleeping much better than when they had first gotten to this unknown place. The dreams came less and less, but when he did have them, Raven was right there to take care of him, to keep him safe. It's like the old Slade was drifting away. The violent Slade at least, there were still times when he showed things that no normal toddler would know, that a full grow adult would have. And yet Robin still haven't said anything about it.

"No weam!" He smiled up at her.

"That's good, now come on, I promised Robin that I would help him start walking today." They were both kind of disappointed that the Boy Wonder's leg was almost healed; that meant that they couldn't go out and be away from him. He would be more suspicious than he already was. Raven picked up the boy and placed him on her hip. She walked over to where she left the bowls and handed one to Slade for him to carry, placed one on her head, and two in her one arm. Then started back towards the cave.

Once in the cave, Raven put Slade down and placed all the bowls around the fireplace.

"Whelp! Get up!" Slade shouted standing over Robin's head, arms crossed over his small chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you little brat! My name is Robin!" He moaned pulling his hands over his face.

"No! Whelp!" Slade stomped off towards Raven to help prepare for lunch.

Robin got up fairly slowly and dragged himself to the fire. "Raven, what are we going to do with this kid? He's been nothing but trouble."

"Only to you, to me he's been good and has been helping. You're the one that's not being nice to him, not me."

"Why is he being good to you then! Explain that to me." He was starting to get angry.

"I 'ight 'ere 'uo know."

"I gave him a chance Robin! And if you can't do the same, then you can go screw yourself till the world ends!" Raven hissed.

"It has already came Raven, don't you remember?" Robin sneered.

"Why are you being such a bastard, Robin? You're getting worked up about a little 2 year old kid!"

"Raven has it recurred to you that that 'little 2 year old kid' is _Slade!_" Robin yelled pointing a finger at Slade. Yes, Robin knew it had been Slade for a while. Though he didn't want to say anything till he proved that the kid was Slade. Only recently did he find out that his suspicion was true.

"_Yes, Robin,_ I know that he is Slade, since day one I have known who he was! I'm not an idiot you know! I have eyes, and my eyes see many things." She kept a hard death glare on him, now that she knew that he knew that the 2 year old kid that she has been taking care of was Slade, she didn't trust Robin. "And to break it to you, he told me."

"RAVEN! ARE YOU COMPLETLY INSANE! THIS IS INSANE! THIS WHOLE THING IS SLADE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! THE BAD GUY!"

"Robin, Slade has been good ever since we got here! Why are you being such a bastard! He's been behaving! Plus his dreams have been decreasing, his nightmares aren't every night. I rather have Slade be here than he being on his own."

"What are his 'nightmares' even about?"

"His-"

"My pa'ents, my weams is a'out my pa'ents." Robin looked at the child, his masked eyes wide.

"Your parents? Why would anyone have nightmares about their parents? Unless it has your parents dying, then it makes sense."

"Wobin, my pa'ents were 'ean p'ple. Ne'er really wan'ed me." Robin looked at the boy still confused.

"What he's trying to say is that he was beaten and hardly ever fed by his parents, even if the butler was raising him." Raven put in.

"Raven, why didn't you tell me before?" Robin asked, his eyes still trained on Slade.

"Because I didn't want you to hurt him. And after what had happened in the warehouse, I didn't know how angry you would have been with knowing that I was helping him." Her eyes were fixed on her own hands that rested in her lap.

"I am angry Raven, what if he did something to us? What if he poisoned us?"

"With what Robin? None of us know where we are, nor what's on this planet. How do you expect him to know?"

"He could be keeping secrets Raven. Many people do that. I'm talking to one of them." He growled at her. Raven looked up into his covered eyes, saddened that a major fact about her was pointed out. "How do you think we had gotten here in the first place? Did he send us here?"

"No."

Both Raven and Robin looked over at the boy that had spoken.

"No, I di'n't 'end us 'ere. Bu' I 'ink I 'now ho' we 'ad go'en us 'ere. An' how I was 'urned in'o a tod'er. It's 'oing to be ruff, my mem'y is sta'ing to be'm fu'y f'om 'eing 'ere for so long." Slade explained, crawling into Raven's lap, his small hands holding onto her arm for support.

"Show us." Robin commanded.

**Titans Tower**

"How long has it been since they went missing?" Beast Boy asked from his spot on the couch. He was upside-down on the couch, his feet in the air, drool seeping from his mouth.

"It's been only a week man, you have asked that for every single day since they had gone missing!" Cyborg freaked on the green boy.

"Well, you know that I wanted to ask Raven out! And the day that I had the courage to, she and wonder boy go missing!"

"Slade had gone missing too! And you know that you have to give Raven time with these things." Cyborg sighed. He _really_ didn't want Beast Boy and his little sister to date, or even to tempt it. They just didn't get along that well for it to happen, and multiple times she has even told him that Beast Boy was more like an annoying little brother.

"SO! Robin probably has asked her to MARRY him! I know Robin has feelings for _my _Raven! That bastard's going to steal _my_ Raven!" Beast Boy was now on his hands and knees, fangs bared, growling at his friend.

"Friend, I believe that you need to calm down." Starfire said, shoving one of her 'puddings' down his throat. Though, it didn't go down that well, it seemed that there were hot-dogs and sausages in the brown mixture.

Cyborg watched wide-eyed, somewhere in his mind wondering if Beast Boy knew that he was eating meat. Also, suppressing the laugh that was trying to escape his throat.

"Oh, friend Cyborg, would you like some too?" Starfire asked looking up from her unconscious green friend. Cyborg shook his head, Starfire floated of to him and shoved the 'pudding' down his throat. "I believe my friends love the 'pudding of unconsciousness' she smiled and ate the rest, falling unconscious seconds later.

Silkie crawled into the room and looked at his minions. "Lazy creatures should be making me a bowl of food and not lying around sleeping." Then he turns and crawls back to his hide-out to get ready to take of the world!

i hoped this lightened the mood a bit! anyways, review please! ill be getting on the next chapter soon...


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it took so long! i have been sick AND my laptop lost this chapter the first time i wrote it, so now i have a crappy version. but anyways, i saw Harry Potter last night, it was REALLY good, awesome good! anyways, i want to kill the author because of the pairings... anyways, reviews!

Dragon Firefang - i know slade is cute! he is super cute! well, i didn't know if i wanted robin to know, it just happened... well its good that you want to keep reading it, sorry it took so long!

Quoththeraven1103 - yeah, well he can't be mean all the time, he IS the good guy... well at times he is... raven is not the best person to tick off, especally when shes taking care of a child... yes, mama raven can be evil when she wants to be. and i agree, i HATE the bb/rae pairing, i just did it so raven can kill beast boy later...

BlackMenCanJump - im working on it, i have been sick and busy, still trying to get back and working on motherly love. maybe after curse of true love i'll get back and working on it. i can't forget it, it is a really goood story that i plan to finish!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - yeah, Harry will always be good and will never abuse Mione. Gla to hear from you!

enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN

They both stared at the toddler in shock. He just finished explaining a very long explanation of what happened. What made it worst was that it was in those big, should never be used, un-helpful, scientific words. And another thing that made it worst: it was all in baby talk.

Raven looked at the toddler, the expression on his face showed that he was waiting for one of them to say something. Anything. Raven spoke up first. "Uh, sorry Slade, but huh?"

Slade huffed impatiently. "Wen Waven hi' the ma'ien wit 'er po'ers, it mix'd wit the che'icals an' it brou' us 'ere. An' wen the che'icals mix'd wit the che'icals in my bo'y, it tu'ned me in'o a to'ler."

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Robin asked, Raven punched him in the shoulder. Slade stared hard at the _eunich_. Yes, he had come up with another insult of a name for him. It took a while before Robin even figured out what he was saying, and a week for him to remember what it meant. Raven was dying of laughter every time the word at left his mouth. Anyways, this _eunich_ was a real pain in the ass... Robin was _so_ lucky that Raven was there, or else that he would wake up dead one day. But even though that he had come up with another name for him, Slade still called Robin as Whelp.

"Robin, he did. You're just too damn stupid to understand that." Raven glared daggers, mentally killing her leader.

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't care about the kid enough to understand what he's saying." He sneered crossing his arms over his chest. Robin seriously hated baby talk, no idea what they were saying, even with the shorter version of what the kid was saying, he hardly understood what he said. Why couldn't babies just talk like adults in the first place? They make it so damn difficult.

Both Raven and Slade rolled their eyes and left the cave.

**In The Forest**

Raven walked around with the forest looking for plants. There were different plants and herbs in this place and she had been getting bored of the same plain taste of the meat and berries that Slade picks. Speaking of Slade, he was fast asleep on her hip at the moment. He had spent all day looking and picking berries for them that he had warned himself out. Yeah, she knew that he still hated being a toddler.

Raven picked up a small plant with a bright blue stem, this seemed... strange. _I'll let Robin test them,_ she thought. There was no way that she would test them on herself or a 2-year-old.

Ever since she had come to the tower, she had been looking at herbs for her potions and spells. There have been times when the herbs that she had found doesn't work. Like this one time she found a plant that she had tested on her friends.

One time, she gave one to Beast Boy that had given him a swollen tongue, while stopped Cyborg diarrah.

Another time, Starfire had fire coming out of her mouth, while Robin's lost his voice. _It was a good thing; he was yelling all day long, I should have given it to him before. Long before._

Another time, Robin had gotten a rash in the place that the sun doesn't shine, while Starfire's zits were healed.

Another time, Beast Boy got hives, while when one time Control Freak broke in and ate a chicken leg that had some herbs that she picked and he had giant zits _everywhere_, it was not pretty.

So, yeah, she needs to be careful. Some had worked out really well, like there was this one that gave bacon a nice but spicy taste.

But there was one that was really helpful; it had sped up the healing of the bruises and cuts that they retrieve in battles. It was one that they keep in storage. Though, right before they had found that herb, the team had been getting tired of being Raven's lab rats... it hasn't stopped her yet.

Raven started towards the cave for the night, the basket of herbs and berries balanced on her head. Toddler still fast asleep on her hip as she walked through the forest and back to their home. Yes, their cave has become their home. I nice small cozy little home for the three of them. _Are we ever going to get home? Will they find us in this unknown dimension?_ Raven looked down at Slade, holding onto the leotard, smiling at knowing how happy he was now that he had a new childhood. _I just wish that I'll be able to protect Slade, to make him a better person. That the Titans would understand._ She set the items down on the edge of the cave wall and added more wood to the fire.

For a while now Robin had been going out of the cave and has been helping collect something's for them, like wood and water. Nothing big, she wouldn't let him hunt. Raven had been hiding her true hunting skills a while to her cave-mates. She tells them that she uses her demonic side to hunt for their food, but not the whole truth with _how_ she kills them. Raven fears that they might turn on her. At least she fears Robin would, but Slade had been acting more as her son and she doesn`t want him to kill again. It's not what she wants for the child to be. Not this time.

im ending it there! i am sooo sorry that it took forever to do, but i have been sick, i have friends to see, AND i had most of it typed up, but then i lost it! do you know how much i wanted to KILL my laptop! yes i was pissed... plus this one isn't even as good as the one before it due to the fact that i was trying to do the same... i really wanted to kill this thing...


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone! been a while, but i had some writers block. and i was disagreeing with myself with somethings. anyways, reviews!

Dragon Firefang - yeah, well this time i can't blaim my laptop besides the internet and writers block. thank you! i like making things cute! this just might not be the chapter for it...

Quothetheraven1103 - everyone shouold love baby slade voabulary! the word eunuch wasn't in the original, but im happy that i ut it in the 2nd time.

enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHT

She hid in the trees, behind the large leafs and shadowed by the night. It was one of those nights where she went out to hunt. Do Slade and Robin know about this? Uh, no. They never do. All they know is that when they wake up is that Raven had come back with food.

Tonight wasn't one of her good hunting nights. It was getting close to dawn and she yet had to catch anything. Raven was just about to transform back when something had caught her eye. It was, what they had named, a Horned Deer. It was simply named. A Horned Deer was twice the size of a normal forest deer on earth and had very sharp horns on its head and down its spine.

She crunched low, ready to pounce down in front of the deer as it got closer to her tree. She felt like she was waiting there for hours as the sun started to peek through the trees and hills. She didn't dare move from her spot, the meat was getting low at home and they needed this.

The Horned Deer got closer and closer. Raven could practically taste the blood and flesh of it. She was prepared to jump, shoulders were set, her legs ready to spring.

Then she jumped down.

Only, at the same time, a child's scream echoed scaring the meal away.

_What happened?_ Was the first thought Raven had as she sprinted through the jungles ground. It took only minutes to get there but what she saw wasn't her favourite. There stood a giant Black Six-Legged Jaguar over the small boy that Raven has come to love dearly. She hissed and growled at the alien feline, showing it that what it had was hers and hers alone. _"Leave my son alone!"_ Raven roared in a demon's native tongue, not phased by what she had said. The feline didn't budge at first, but at a few more threats it left the two alone to find a different meal.

Raven walked over to Slade's bloody body, four parallel claw marks dug into his back. Still in her demon form, Raven licked the cuts hopefully cleaning it properly. The only presence of life in the boy was the slight whimper when her snake-like tongue went deep in the cut. Once clean, she changed back to herself not giving a crap about food, but picked up the toddler and cradled him across her body avoiding the wound.

**In The Cave**

The brat had left already. _It_ seemed to want Raven to be nearby so he let him leave the cave in search for her. Robin didn't care about the kid at all. In truth, he rather see him die more than anything. Fall off the cliff. Get eaten. Just _die_. That's all he asks. But _no,_ Raven, his _friend_, won't let the fucking little bastard die. She _cares_ about him. She _loves_ him.

_How can she say that! He's Slade!_ Robin mentally growled.

"ROBIN!" _Ah, speak of the devil._ He turned to see Raven standing there with something in her arms. _I hope it's more food_. "HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM LEAVE THE CAVE!" Confusement was written all over the Titan Leader's face. That's when he looked at her arms again. There laid the boy, all scratched up and bloody. _Has my wish come true? Is he dead at last?_

Robin took a snide remake knowing that she had other things to worry about. Like getting more food. "What do you expect me to do? Keep him here where he'll be a pain in the ass?"

"Robin! How can you be such a _BASTARD_! Slade was almost killed by a Six-Legged Jaguar! If I didn't make it to him in time, he would have been killed!" _Fuck. That means he's still alive and Raven won't get me more food._

"Raven! This is Slade! Do you expect him to just suddenly start being good? To forget about taking over the world?" Robin spat.

"_What world?_" Hissed Raven. "We are in a different _dimension_! Slade is a _two-year-old_! And you expect him to take over this place? A place that could kill him within seconds?" She had enough of this. She walked over to her plant supplies and laid Slade's motionless body onto her cape, facing downwards. "I have had enough of this Robin." She whispered. "You won't get over who Slade is, and yet I'm a Demon's Spawn that was destined to help bring destruction to Earth. And you trust me, or you _had_ trusted me. Yet, here's Slade. He helped save Earth and left. People change but you don't see it." She didn't even let him speak before she started again. "Now, go get me some water so I can put some herbs on these wounds. And more wood while you're at it." And without a word, he was gone.

She quickly removed the clothing that was on him and draping it over his bared bum and legs to help him keep somewhat warm. Then she set to work. She grabbed a medium sized wooden bowl and poured an ounce of water in, then added some leaves to a Marigold look-a-like that does the same job. Then smashed it all together. Raven did this with other plants too that she found that worked well with cuts, fever (if he gets it), and infections. Sometimes it's good to have a headstrong, stubborn friend. After applying to all the wounds on his back, and with some ointment still left in the bowl, she searches for any other major wounds. Only finding scratches on his arms, legs, eyebrow, and one on his head that calls for a concussions.

With everything set to heal on the boy, Raven sets into making a small lunch for herself and Robin. Meat broth was a good idea for it while not using too much food that they had. Then Robin finally returned. Not even bothering to help with lunch.

"He's suffered a concussion. I'm not sure when he'll wake." She told him, only getting a grunt in response. "Till then, we will have to fend off of what we have. I'm not leaving him till he's awake." A punch to a wall followed her statement.

hey guys. the point to this chapter was to show how much of an ass Robin is. but again. i like robin, but not in this story. he's the bad guy. oh, and i have an idea! don't worry! its all coming into play now!

review please!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! i've been at the trailer so i've been updating, or at least typing up the next chapters. Yeah, I got 2 up, but i'm going to just post one at the time. so when i get reviews, im going to post the next! anyways, reviews for the last chapter!

Dragon Firefang - yeah, well after you read this chapter, you may think they are DOOMED! ell, not really but they will be!

Quoththeraven1103 - yeah, Slade is just to cute as a toddler. i was kinda sad that i did that to him in the first place. but it helps make a great twist.

enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE

Sadly to say, it's been like a month since the accident. And the small boy still haven't awaken. The wounds on his back are still there, but scabbed over slightly. Every day and night Raven places remedies and ointments on them. Multiple times they had been infected. Multiple times he has stopped breathing. Multiple times Raven feared that she would lose her little boy. Yes, Raven considered this little boy her son. He had woven his was into her heart, her solid berried heart.

Robin hated her more for that. It had gotten to the point where he won't even look at her, or when he does, he's looking at her in disgust. Nothing less. And in return, she's disgusted by him. All Robin does around here is eat and only goes out when he's told to. Even told to take a bath.

When she takes a bath, she takes Slade with her. She can't leave him there, not unattended. Not with Robin around. He even tried to kill him before she had dislocated his shoulder. So now she takes him with her to the river, and carries him in with her.

Today was a bath day.

**At The River**

Like every other time in the last moon cycle, Raven carried Slade down into the water. Naked as the day they were born, Raven carried the unconscious toddler into the cool water, up to her waist, soaking his legs. Taking a deer-skin cloth, she whipped down both of their bodies. Whipping off the git that was left over from her day, and his ointment.

Like any other bath they had taken, she always went for a small swim after.

And every time after, Robin would stare at her with murder filling his eyes, wanting to kill her. He's just been a little bastard. Raven could easily kill him if she wanted to, and she _really _does want to kill the bastard. The twit. The whelp. The _eunich_. Slade has really gotten to her.

Raven ignored him as she dragged herself out of the water. Over the last 5 months of living in this dimension, she's been getting us to having the boys see her in the nude, she wasn't completely comfortable, but comfortable enough.

"Is he dead yet? Drown him?" Robin sneered, eyeing the limp body that she held across her body. And yet, Raven still ignored him, leaving the river side as she grabbed her clothing.

**Titans Tower**

"They've been gone for _five weeks_! The media is buggin! And the longer they are gone, the longer I will lose _my_ Raven!" Beast Boy shrieked at his two friends. He still haven't gotten over the fact that he will lose Raven. Though he would never get Raven in the first place.

Cyborg was currently banging his head off the wall, for five weeks Beast Boy and Starfire have been doing the same thing.

"Well, I'll lose _my_ Robin to that whore of a goth!" Starfire yelled at the green teen.

"Hey! _My_ Raven isn't a whore. That _Robin_ of yours is the Man-whore that will use _my_ Raven for his own use!"

"Will you both just shut up!" Cyborg towered over them with his arms crossed angrily. "Neither Robin nor Raven belongs to either of you!"

"You lie! You're just jealous and want her for yourself!" Beast Boy glared, not noticing Cyborgs angry red face.

"Yes, I believe that you want friend Raven to mate with." Starfire put in.

"NO! Raven is like my little sister! I don't want to be with her! I'm protecting her!" Cyborg stomped off to his room. He had enough of these two; they go on and on how one of the birds belongs to them as part of their property.

**Nine Days Later**

Ever since the day that Cyborg blew up on his two teammates, he has been in his room. Only to leave to get food. It has even gotten to the point where he pulled out his emergency kitchen in his room. And to pass his time, he's been trying to locate his friends. Even trying to locate Slade in some way. Nothing has been working.

So he called The Harold.

He's still on his way. He's been visiting his home, so it might be a while. And yet, he still searched, searched like his life depended on it. And if Starfire and Beast Boy keep this up, it will.

"Where are you guys?"

**With Raven**

It's been two whole and a quarter moon cycles since the accident, and Slade still has yet to wake up. The more he's been in this coma sleep, the more Raven gets worried for him. And been worried isn't good for her, Robin has even yelled at her _because_ she's been losing too much weight. Her leotards have even become loose on her body, and she hasn't hunted at all! And again, Robin has even yelled at her for it.

But Raven did not care. She wanted Slade to get better, and the cuts on his back were still healing, so it meant he was still alive... for now at least.

So, to get rid of her worries, she occupied herself by taking the boy down to the river for a bath.

So like every bath, she washed them both and swam for a little bit after. But this time something changed. Something big.

Raven held Slade close to her body as she dunked down, bringing them both under water for a second. But this time, when she resurfaced, she felt little fingers grab at her back skin. And again. And again. Frozen in place, she looked down at the small body.

"Mama." The boy whispered, his eyes still shut, pulling his own body closer to hers. "Mommy."

In shock, Raven could only answer, "It's ok, Mommy's here."


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! i already had this typed up, so i really didn't need to do anything...

reviews:

SladeRavenFan - btw, i love the pairing too! well, duh, if i already have another story about them on my computer just waiting to be posted... and yes i know they are OOC, mostly because they are in a new place and weak. his leg was broken when they got there, and raven's powers were gone. plus she noticed slade before she realized it was slade... and just for the heck of it, i just like making people hate charaters, i do that in a lot of mine... thats what bb and star are for really. and so there is exictment to go to when i don't know what to do with our fav characters... and im going to be going back threw it, maybe when its complete (which might be soon, btw) ill go over and edit it. but glad you like it!

Quoththeraven1103 - i know, i had to make it cute! slades too cute! and yes, since this is a Raven/Slade fic, i give anyone permission to beat the living crap out of Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. and heres your request, the next chapter!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TEN

He opened his eyes to see lavender eyes looking at him in care and love. This had to be his mother. Only mother's would care for a child this much. "Mommy." He whispered again.

"Yes sweetie." His mother answered him.

"W'ere ar' we?" He answered somewhat frightened of his surroundings as he looked to the river and forest.

"I don't know." He looking up at her again. "But it's been our home for a long time." He just nodded and rested his head on her chest, wrapping his skinny arms around her neck. "Slade?"

He didn't look at her. "What's a 'Slade'? Is that where we are?" Raven couldn't help but gasp. _He doesn't know who he is? Does he remember anything?_

"Honey, what do you remember?"

"Tat 'ou are my mommy." Then he nuzzled back into chest and went back to sleep. Raven looked down at the sleeping toddler again before headed back to the cave.

**At The Cave**

"You're back early." Robin sneered at the women. She walked past him and laid down on her bed.

"He woke up. And he doesn't remember a thing." She whispered, wrapping her cloak around them.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "He doesn't look any different."

"Robin! He thinks I'm his mother! Why would I lie to you?"

"You've lied to me before. Why should now be any different?"

"You are impossible! How about you go _do_ something!"

"Fine!" Then he left.

With a shake of the head, she cradled him against her. And with a yawn, he woke up. "Mommy, w'ere ar' we now?"

"This is our home sweetie. Now lay down, I'm going to treat your wounds."

Once he was on his stomach, Raven started, answering any questions that came up. "Wat my name?"

She thought for a second, coming up with a name on the spot. "Jacob, Jake for short."

"Was I 'orn 'ere?"

"No, you were born on Earth. I was born in a dimension called Azarath."

"Who my Daddy?" _Good timing buddy._ Raven thought as Robin came back into the cave. 'Jake' looked up at Robin. "Ar' 'ou my Daddy?"

Raven didn't take her eyes off of Robin when she answered. "Yes, Jake. That's your Daddy." Just to watch the teen flip out. After she was done, she helped him put on his clothes and watched him fall asleep before putting on her own.

"Raven! How can you lie to him like that?" Robin growled.

"What do you want me to say? That I am _not_ his mother? That his parents _hate_ him? That he's a physicopath bent on taking over the world! I'm doing this to protect him! Cause _when or if_ we get back home, he'll be questioning why he has the _same_ name has the most wanted criminal!" Raven growled back, taking a step forward.

"Then, explain to me why you told him that I was his father!"

"Cause he need both parental figures this time around! Both of his parents before _hated_ him! You need to learn to like him at least! I already love him as if I had giving birth to him myself! Treat him as if he was your son!"

"I could _never_ treat him like my own son, Raven! I don't think _anyone_ could treat that abomination as their own son!"

"I'm actually wondering how we are or even _were_ friends!" Raven screeched. Robin grabbed a firm grip onto Raven's arm, pulling her towards him. "Robin, you're hurting me." She said calmly, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. He gripped harder, pulling her to the edge of the cliff. "Robin! Stop!" Desperately she pulled away, only to be pulled back. "Robin!" She looked up at the slightly older boy, scared at what she saw. "Robin! No!" But it was too late, he was dragging her down the cliff and into the woods. "Robin! What's happened to you!" Roughly he pushed her to the ground, pulling out his bird-a-rang, tearing her clothes.

**That Night**

_What's happened to Robin?_ Raven questioned as she weakly pulled herself into her bed beside Slade, no, it's Jake now. Her bruised body ached every time she moved, every time she thought of moving she ached. It took only moments before she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**A Month Later**

Throughout the last moon, Robin has been using her for his own sick pleasure. Every time he would just leave her in the woods to find her way home on her own. And the blood that seeped from her wounds attracted carnivores and infections. Jake has even been worried that his mother has become weaker and hardly in shape to go out and hunt for food. Robin might even leave her been to heal, then hunt, then the next day go after her again. It's like he's becoming another Slade. Now only to turn _him_ into a toddler, or younger, a new born!

But on the slightly good side, Robin has been behaving around Jake, almost forgetting who he is, acting a little like a father. Then taking his anger out on her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jake clung to his mother's leg. Raven weakly picked up the boy and set him on her hip. She pulled out some dried meat and handed one to Jake and one for herself then handing him a cup of warm tea.

Every day it's been like this. By the time the sun goes down that day, Raven would be dragged out into the woods.

"Mommy, why is Daddy hurting you?" Jake asked worried, not the first time since he woke up.

"Cause he is frustrated because he wants to go home. As do I." She half lied to him.

"Oh." He cuddled into her side, eating his lunch.

After lunch, Jake fell asleep.

"Raven." Robin called. At least he was being nice at the moment. "Someone's here."

_Say what?_ Raven gapped at teenage boy. "Who?"

"The Harold."

*runs away from the flying objects that could hurt her, getting hit in the head with a bowling ball* ok, now thats just mean! yes i deserve it cause i had robin rape raven, but come on! he was pissed and finally needed to do something! but other than that! what do you think about robin being slades father? adn slades new name?

review please!


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys! heres the last chapter! i know, i know, its not that long, but still. im pretty happy for this story. its one of my favs. so heres the reviews...

Dragon Firefang - yeah, well. with the robin and raven thing, it was part of my un-sub-concious plan a plan that i didn't really know about... and i had to find a way of getting them home. and he was the only guy i could think of.

Hannah Bowers - oh, thats good, cause here it is! whoot! im so happy its done!

ravenkakashiluv26 - well... it all goes to whatever these hads type... so if you think he paid, then maybe he payed, but... im not sure. im not happy what he did either!

Quoththeraven1103 - lol, that has to be my favourite reaction YET! do you know how much i love you at this moment?

enjoy!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_"The Harold."_

_He's here? Is he here to take us home? _Raven thought, as a smile faded to her lips. Robin looked down at her, scanning her body. "Make something to eat and wake him up. I'll bring him up in a few. She quickly nodded and got her supplies. _We are going home? Right? Home to where we belong?_ A single tear slipped from her eye, and she jumped around, picking up a few hand full's of meat, chopping it up and throwing it into a cooking dish over the fire. Adding in wild vegetables and spices, she let it cook on its own for a bit.

While waiting for the food to cook, she looked down at herself. Ever since the first night Robin has been using and hurting her, she has needed different clothes, and was stuck walking around in the nude for about a quarter moon till she was able to make something to wear. At first it was practically a slutty dress that was a little like Jake's. But then, with all her free time, she had gotten into making for clothes, though Robin refused to wear them. _He's been wearing the same thing this whole time, GROSS!_ So, she's gotten a skirt that she could wear on a very hot day and wears a _very_ short sleeveless shirt. No shoulder straps. Like a band that goes just around her chest and tightened with a pull string.

For Jake, she had make pants for the hot days, and to clean his back better. Though the cuts are fading into scars now, there are a few parts that still need to be cleaned just in case. He also has booties that he wears outside. Not much for just the two of them, but it's good enough. At the moment, she was wearing the shirt and skirt, while Jake was just wearing his pants.

Just then, Robin and The Harold came up the cliff-side and into the homie cave.

"Wow, it doesn't look like you've been gone for 8 weeks..." The new comer commented, stopping Raven and Robin in their tracts.

"8 weeks?" Robin asked, his unmasked eyes widened. "That's impossible! It couldn't have been only 8 weeks!"

"Yes, it feels much longer." Raven put in.

"How about we all just sit here and talk. That way we can figure everything out." The two nodded, and they all sat around the fire.

Raven stirred the food, then went and woke up Jake from his bed. "Jakey, time to get up." She whispered in his small ear, easily waking him.

He yawned and opened his eyes. "Mommy? Wat 'ime is it?" He asked, knowing that she can never tell the right time. Though she has been close many times, like in the stories she tells him while Robin is out doing the things she was too weak to do anymore.

"Time to get up, that's what time it is." The corners of her lips rose as he got up, just to stare into the strange mans eyes. Shyness overcame him quickly and he hid behind his mother.

The Harold stared at the little boy, his shoulders stiff from the shock. "You have a son?" Was the only intelligent thing that left his mouth. Raven's head shot up and stared back at the older boy, forgetting that he has no idea what happened.

"N-" Robin started.

"Yes..." She was unsure if she should lie, but Jake was awake.

"How long have you really been here? You look like you have aged, but much different. And how can you have a son! It hasn't been that long, has it?"

Robin, hating every moment of this, decided, even if he hates Jake and Raven at the moment, he went along with it. "It feels like it's been forever. And Rae's been so weak that it's hard to get enough food and keep Jacob safe from everything. He's already been attacked once." Raven could hardly believe that _Robin_ had accused her of lying, and yet here he is, lying his ass off!

"Ah. And where's your mask, and her clothes?" _OK, awkward questions there..._

"My mask fell off in the river..." _Oh, yes of course! You just want to hide the fact that you got rid of it because you were using it to scare me when you were using me! _"And her clothes got all torn up when she was saving Jake from the beast that got him." _I didn't get a scratch from doing that!_ She though. She seriously wanted to strangle him at the moment.

Her temptation vanished when a small body made its way into her lap. "Mommy, what's going on?" Jake asked staying as close as possible to her small stomach. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to go home. But first, let's eat our dinner." She put the large animal bone skull that had the cooking food in it on the side, filling four of the wooden bowls that she had Robin carve after he woke up and was still confined to the cave.

**A Few Hours Later**

"We all ready?" The Harold asked the three.

They nodded, looking around. Even though of what had happened since day one, they were going to miss this place very much. Though, Jakes words brought tears to Raven's eyes, she resisted at first but gave in. "I 'ope I 'ever 'or'et t'is 'lace!"

**Titans Tower**

"How long does it take to find them?" Beast Boy shouted. "The longer _my _Raven's with that bastard! The more I'm going to lose her! I can't have her with that Man-Whore!"

Cyborg was in the kitchen, doing the best he could to not through the very sharp knife that was in his hand at the teen. Starfire wasn't helping, she was in her room doing _something_ that he didn't want to know, screaming Robin's name. His metal body shook.

"He's been gone for a LONG time! Where could they be hiding! Where could that Man-Whore be hiding _my_ Raven!"

"For one, I'm not yours." The monotone voice brought Cyborg's head up. He raced over a almost tackled his little sister. "Cy... Cyborg. Please st-t-t-op! We can't breathe!" She gasped out. Alarms were going off in Cyborg's head, _'we'?_ He let go of the girl and notices the little body, black hair and blue eyes. He looked up at Raven and Robin who was a step behind her, his unmasked eyes where _blue_! The same shade as this child's!

"What happened to you guys?" The now adult, was in tears grabbing onto Raven again, hugging her to his body.

Beast Boy glared at Raven. Yes, he saw the kid. The kid that looks like Robin, his now worst enemy. Starfire came running into the room, or more like flying in, and seeing _her_ Robin. She sped up and crashed into him.

"HOLY! Starfire! What was that for?"

Starfire wrapped herself around the boys' body. "Robin! _My_ Robin has been returned to me!" She leaned forward, trying to kiss him on the lips.

"Daddy, who is t'is?" Jake asked from Raven's arms. Starfire turned and stared murderously at the child, her eyes glowing green.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked. "What is this _thing_?"

Raven looked over at the alien. "This, Starfire, is our _son_ Jacob. And will you excuse me, I would like to shower and change." She walked out of Cyborg's arms and walked towards her room, Robin quickly followed walking beside her.

The group of people watched them leave.

**Raven's Room**

"Robin, what are you going to do now that we are home?" Raven asked sitting on her taken-for-granted bed.

He smirked at her, and not one of those nice ones either. "You are still mine. And you are not to tell what happened." He growled.

"Besides that."

"You raise him. You're not allowed out anymore. No more missions. No more guys."

"Possessive much? But why can't I go out anywhere? What if we go out for dinner? What will I do then?"

"You can only go out if I'm with you." He sat down beside her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "Now, can you use your powers?"

She sighed. "Azerath Mentrion Zynthos..." She waited a moment. "No, must have been the same thing that changed _him_."

"Good." He got up to leave the room.

"Oh, and Robin," He looked over his shoulder. "Thanks for the children." Raven got up and walked into the bathroom.

and thats the end of Never Taught To Be Nice! i know, im just mean like that! but don't worry, i'm thinking of a sequel, but thats up to you, so im going to put up a poll for ya! oh, and on second thought, I am going to be EDITTING this story when im done editting Bones Bite. so yeah. and how do you like the end? and im going to be taking the AN out when i edit it. so it might be a while. sorry about that.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
